The Substitute
by Shadowfall
Summary: The next chapter is finally up. I did change the rating because of language. It's not that bad, but be warned if you're under 13.
1. Default Chapter

The Substitute  
  
By Hyperion  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or DBZ.  
  
A/N: This is my first FFX fic, so the character might be OOC, but hopefully it should be funny. Also this idea came up when I was talking with my friend Hime Maxwell. Actually it seems that most of the ideas for my fan fics come from conversations with her. I'm gonna shut up now. On with the story.  
  
~~  
  
It was a typical day at RBHS. Which usually meant very boring. I had already been through a geometry class that was half-rant & half-teaching. Well actually, it was more rant than teaching but entertaining  
  
none-the-less. The main highlight so far in the day was at lunch when I saw my fellow fan fic authoress Megami Merquise. We talked about what happened during her trig. class, which was right after mine, where she and Hime had fun teasing the teacher. Typical.  
  
After a spastic lunch, I saw my friend Hime during the between-class periods. I asked her if she had done her English homework. I hadn't done mine yet (which was typical). Usually I did it the class period before English. But it all counted on luck. And while luck is usually with me, today it had abandoned me completely. Which meant that I couldn't finish my homework. So I was really screwed and Mr. Hawthorn (our English teacher) would have a fit when he found out.  
  
As I walked through the English door, Hime immediately asked me if I had done my homework or not. When I told her I didn't, she immediately started laughing her ass off. I was about to start ranting at her when I realized that Mr. Hawthorn wasn't at his desk. Usually if he wasn't at his desk when I came in, her would be right on m heels as I came through the door.  
  
"Hey Hime, Where's Hawthorn?" I asked.  
  
"Ya know what, I don't know." She answered. The two of us immediately started to ask the other students where he was. The teacher that was in the room before our class realized that we were asking about Mr. Hawthorn.  
  
"Hey, didn't he tell you?" She asked us.  
  
"Tell us what?" We both asked almost at the same time.  
  
"He was going to some English seminar somewhere and that you guys have a sub."  
  
"Cool!" Hime shrieked.  
  
"I hope we don't have that one sub from hell. I hated him!" I said.  
  
"Yea, he was such an ass."  
  
"I wonder who our sub will be if it isn't him?" I wondered.  
  
"I don't know, but we better get into our seats before the bell rings and the sub come in." Hime pointed out. The bell rang as soon as she finished.  
  
"Damn it!" I exclaimed. Hime looked at me and laughed as she went to her seat. Everybody else went to their seats and waited, wondering where the sub was. I felt so sorry for Hime. She was stuck by three very moronic guys, Jason and 2 of his friends. Those three were so moronic it was pathetic. There was a line that Vejiita had said during an episode of DBZ about another moron. It fit Jason perfectly. The line was something like "His ignorance is painful." It was so true. They were always bugging her about different things that they had no business bugging her about.  
  
Out in the hall there was suddenly an argument. It ended as abruptly as it started. Most of the class stopped what they were doing to listen, but the words were muffled so you really couldn't understand what the argument was about. I heard a voice that sounded familiar, but I dismissed it as a figment of my bored imagination. When the argument ended, everybody went back to what they were doing. In Hime's case, she looked like she was about to tear something and/or somebody to shreds when the sub finally walked. It had been only been about 5 min. after the bell rang when he walked in so the class wasn't too rowdy. It was still pretty loud but as soon as he walked in everybody went silent, even Jason shut up (miracles do happen). I had been trying not to laugh at Hime's situation when I realized that everything was quiet. I looked at Hime to see what was up and was surprised to see that she looked like she was ready to either faint (which wouldn't happen) or start yelling. I looked around to see what was wrong when I really *looked* at our sub. I almost had a heart attack. The man standing in front of the class was so familiar.  
  
The first thing that I noticed was his long scarlet coat, the wide belt, and the jug hanging on his right hip. As my eyes traveled up to his face, I saw one of his arms in the sleeve and the other tucked against his stomach. I finally got to his face, most of which was hidden by the tall collar. He had only one bronze-colored eye, the other was shut by a long scar traveling from the top of his forehead, across his right eye and down to about his jaw. The last thing that only confirmed what I had already guessed, was the dark sunglasses and the dark graying hair.  
  
'Holy Shit!' I thought to myself 'What the hell is Auron doing here and why is he our sub???' Not that I was complaining or anything but it sure was one hell of a surprise. He just stood there looking at the class, his eye passing over each of us with a kind of bored indifference. When he spoke, everybody jumped, though Hime and I didn't jump as much.  
  
"I have been fully warned by your teacher that this class is absolute hell." He growled out. That was the only way I could think of it. "I was the only substitute available for this period. So that is the only reason that I am here. I really doubt that this class is worse that some of the things I have been through. And I have been through much." Jason took this speech in his usual moronic way and started talking to his friends and chuckling. Auron looked sharply at him.  
  
"Mr. Scott. If whatever you have to say is so important that you have to interrupt me while I'm speaking. Then you must share it with the rest of the class." Jason turned bright red and muttered something along the lines of no and shut up. Both me and Hime tried not to crack up.  
  
"If you are done, then I'll continue." I had a feeling that I was going to enjoy this class period.  
  
"I am going to take attendance. Acknowledge that you are here when your name is called." Everybody was here except Noah, which was a small blessing. Actually Noah wasn't that bad. He wasn't anywhere near as annoying as Jason, of course nobody could be as annoying as Jason. I was thinking about different things when I heard my name being called.  
  
"Hyperion Alamasy."  
  
"Here." I said, lifting my hand up so he could see who I was. He gave a short nod of acknowledgement and mover onto the next name.  
  
"Hime Maxwell."  
  
"Here." She called out, also raising her hand. Auron nodded to her as well.  
  
"Jason Scott." All Auron got as an answer was a grunt. "Mr. Scott, are we trying to become a pig? If you are, it is a most convincing act." Jason turned red again. "Next time answer here or present. Thank you." Auron looked at the list and said, "It seems that everybody is here except Mr. Wiza. Since I'm done with attendance, I'm going to read what Mr. Hawthorn has written here for you to do today. You are to read up to page 178 in The Liberty Campaign during this period. If you do not finish it during class then you will be expected to finish it for homework. I will give you all a choice. You can either do your homework for this class or you can talk quietly among yourselves. Either way, I expect the noise level in this room to stay at a minimum level. If it gets to loud, all other activities will stop and you will be expected to do and homework you have. That is all." After he had finished speaking, he strode to Mr. Hawthorn's desk and sat down, staring off into the distance. Everyone just sat there trying to figure out if there was some kind of catch in what the sub had just said. Also they were trying to figure out what they should call him, because he had never told them his name. I think that me and Hime were the only ones that knew his name in this class. I raised my hand and spoke out because I wanted to ask him something.  
  
"Sir Auron? I was wondering if we could move around?"  
  
"Of course. Just don't move any of the desks around." He answered. Everyone seemed to snap out of some kind of trance when I spoke and started to talk and move around. Jason and his friends moved to the back of the room and I moved up to the front near Hime, which also happened to be near where Auron was sitting now. The space around me and Hime were empty. It seemed that nobody wanted to sit near the sub. As soon as I sat down next to her, she started to rant on something that happened to her in chemistry, apparently something blew up in her face and it wasn't supposed to. I could care less, though the image of something blowing up in her face was quite amusing. She seemed to be very into what she was ranting about, so I let her rant on. Actually, I don't think I could stop her once she's in rant mode. Nothing could stop her, short of knocking her unconscious, and I don't think she'd be very happy afterward if I did that. I looked around the room to see if anything interesting was going on when I saw Jason laughing about something. I strained my hearing so I could listen in. I caught some of what they were saying and I realized that they were talking about our sub. I nudged Hime and told her to listen in.  
  
"Can you believe this sub? What a moron." Jason said. His friends nodded. "I mean, what kind of idiot would wear clothes like that? It's almost a bad as the way Hyperion dresses." I started to get up to go beat the crap out of Jason, but Hime pulled me back down and motioned at Auron. I looked over at him to see if he was listening in and sure enough, he was. And he looked really pissed off. Me and Hime looked at each other and both of us knew what the other was thinking. 'Jason's gonna get the crap beat outta him' Jason, meanwhile, was still talking about Auron, completely ignoring anything else.  
  
"And what kind of name is 'Auron'? Actually it kinda rhymes with moron. Ha! Wait till I tell the rest of my friends about our sub. Auron the moron." Jason laughed and so did the rest of his friends. I looked at Auron and saw him getting up.  
  
"Here it comes, the demise of Jason." I whispered to Hime. Hime just nodded and grinned. As Auron was crossing to the other side of the room, Jason's friends realized that the sub was coming toward them. One by one they went silent. Jason, though, didn't realize that Auron was coming toward him. He just kept laughing and insulting Auron. When Auron was behind Jason, he tapped Jason on the shoulder. The look on Jason's face must have been priceless. But me and Hime couldn't see his face because his back was to us.  
  
"Mr. Scott, please join me in the hall for a minute." Auron said. Jason got up from his seat and walked out of the room with Auron right behind him. He closed the door as he went out.  
  
"Damn it!" I exclaimed. "Now how are we supposed to know what they're talking about out there if the door's closed?"  
  
"Hyperion, you're so nosey." Hime laughed.  
  
"Shut up. You shouldn't be talking. I think you're about as nosey as I am." I pointed out.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"It's true."  
  
"It is not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Wait a minute, they're coming back in." I said.  
  
Everybody looked up as the door opened. Jason was the first one to walk with Auron following behind, one hand on Jason's shoulder. I looked at Jason's face and noticed that his eyes were out of focus and distant- looking. It was almost as if he was blind. I turned back to Hime and pointed my observations out to her.  
  
"What do you thinks wrong with him?" I asked her.  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe you should ask the sub?" She answered.  
  
"I think I'll do that, after he sits down." I said. Jason meanwhile was lead to his desk. By now, most of the class figured out something was wrong. Exactly what was something they couldn't figure out. After leading Jason to his desk, Auron turned around, went back to Mr. Hawthorn's desk and sat down.  
  
"Now is as good a time as any to ask him what happened." Hime pointed out.  
  
"I guess you're right." I sighed. I didn't wanna get up, so I turned around in my seat to ask him.  
  
"Sir Auron? What did you do to him?" I asked. Auron looked up at me when I spoke.  
  
"I taught him a lesson." He answered.  
  
"And how did you do that?" Hime asked, repeating my previous question.  
  
"I cast darkness and silence on him." He said.  
  
"You can do that?? Wait a minute, I thought silence prevented somebody from casting magic." I said. Auron looked at me with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"That is correct, but it can be used for other things." He pointed out.  
  
"If Jason's blind and mute, then how come he's just standing there?" Hime asked.  
  
"I also cast a slight paralysis spell on him." said Auron. "Actually that should be wearing off in less that a minute."  
  
"This should be interesting." Hime said. I nodded my head in agreement. Nobody else had been listening to our conversation with Auron, so they didn't know what was going on. They were still watching Jason and trying to figure out what was wrong with him. They even started poking him with their pens and throwing balls of paper at him. Me and Hime sat there waiting and laughing at Jason because he was covered with pieces of paper by now.  
  
About a minute later, the paralysis spell wore off. Jason started looking from side to side, dislodging most of the paper balls. Then he started flailing his arms around. Everybody jumped when he started to move around. Me and Hime looked at each other and grinned. I looked back at Jason and saw him looking wildly from side to side, his mouth moving but nothing coming out. He walked foreward only to run right into his desk. Everybody laughed. Jason jumped slightly, like he was startled.  
  
"Hey Jason, you baka, turn around." I yelled. He spun around and ran. He must have expected me to be right behind him, but the only thing he found was the T.V. He smashed right into it.  
  
"What a baka. Hey Jason, you should really watch where you're going." Hime yelled. Even Jason should have been able to detect the sarcasm in Hime's voice. He turned around and I saw that his face was bright red. Everybody was laughing so hard by then, the class was chaotic. He turned left and ran into the door. From there on, his sense of direction must have been completely shot, because he started turning and running into random things. Me and Hime were laughing so hard we couldn't breath.  
  
"Lord and Lady, this is one of the funniest things I've ever seen." I said, trying to catch my breath. Hime couldn't comment, she was also trying to catch her breath. Jason, meanwhile, had been running into everything; desks, the T.V. again, the walls, and even the door a few more times. Every time he ran into something else, it started the class into another fit of laughter. Finally, Jason fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"He must have hit the wall one to many times." Hime said. I started laughing again. Then I promptly fell out of my chair. Hime broke into laughter again.  
  
"You baka." she laughed.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt." I complained.  
  
"No shit." Hime replied. I got back up and sat into my seat, my face red with embarrassment. I looked over at Auron. He looked quite pleased with himself.  
  
"Hey Auron, this class wasn't that bad now was it?" I asked him.  
  
"No, it wasn't that bad." He answered. Then the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Everybody packed up and left, stepping over Jason as they went out the door.  
  
"That was one of the best class periods I ever had." I said to Hime.  
  
"Yea, I wonder if we'll ever have Auron as a sub again?" Hime wondered.  
  
"Who knows, maybe we'll have another fun sub the next time Mr. Hawthorn isn't here." I said.  
  
Both of us started laughing again as we remembered what happened in English.  
  
"Don't forget to tell Megami what happened when you're in German." I told her.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." She replied as she walked into her next class. I sighed and started walking downstairs to my next class, thinking about English and also wondering who our next sub really *will* be.  
  
~Fin~  
  
A/N: Sorry about the lame ending, but I can't seem to write good endings. . I'm gonna try to write a couple more fanfics where other FFX characters sub for our class, though it might not be for English.  
  
I didn't mean to anger any Auron fans with my insults about him. Auron is my absolute favorite character, so I didn't really mean any of the insults. If you have any suggestions on who the next sub will be please tell me and I'll try to write it. But I cannot write Kimahri into any fics. Sorry. I bet I'm boring you all with this A/N so…. Please R&R and no, I repeat NO flames! Thanks. Ja ne minna. 


	2. Blitzball?!?

The Substitute 

By Hyperion

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX.

A/N- This is a series that I'm writing with my friend Hime Maxwell. I suggest that you read her fic The Substitute Teacher before you read this chapter. Also the character might be slightly OOC.

À 

Chapter 2 - Blitzball?!?

School life was pretty boring since my English class had had Auron and Yuna as subs. Word had gotten around about the 'weird subs'. The fact that Jason had made an ass out of himself for both subs also helped get word around but really didn't help his reputation much. Though it was really funny because now Jason couldn't walk anywhere in the school without getting teased and taunted in some way. That caused more than a few black eyes and detentions, mostly it was Jason getting the detentions for giving the black eyes. At least now he felt what it was to be teased. You'd think that he'd have learned something from these… experiences. But no, about a week later after Yuna was sub, Jason was at it again. A shame really, I thought he had learned some manners. Yea right.

Both me and Hime wished we could have another sub because now Jason was getting on both our nerves worse than before. Usually he only taunted us in English and rarely in the halls, always a safe distance from both of us. But now he taunted us almost constantly whenever he saw either of us. Maybe another sub would shut him up. The only problem was, we didn't know when we were going to have another sub.

I had been contemplating the current 'situation' with Jason when I heard a very interesting thing during Geometry. I couldn't wait to tell Hime but unfortunately I didn't see her till the period before English, and that was only during the passing time.

Finally I saw her between lunch periods. She looked about ready to kill something, again. Before she could open her mouth to tell me about it, I said just one word.

"Jason?" I asked.

"Yea." She growled between clenched teeth.

"That bad today, huh?" She nodded.

"How about you take a couple of breaths and cool down. I heard something earlier that may make ya feel a bit better." I told her.

"I really doubt that anything could make me feel any better unless you told me I could ring that bastard's neck right now. But do tell." She answered cheerily.

"Your mood swings still amaze me. But back to the point."

"You have a point?" She asked, amazed.

"Hey!! I always have a point."

"Sure you do."

"Grrrrrr. Back to what I was saying. During Geometry I heard that we have a sub in English today." I said grinning. She arched an eyebrow.

"Ok, that really *is* something that would perk me up. Do you know what happened?" Hime asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I heard that he got a bad case of food poisoning yesterday."

"I wonder if he ate the cafeteria food?" Hime joked, somehow keeping a straight face. I laughed.

"That would do it alright." I answered. She started grinning too. "I'll see you in English."

"Alright. Ja ne." She said as she turned away.

"Later." I called back. I couldn't wait till next period, for once.

Finally the period ended and I rushed to the English room. Just before I walked through the door, I realized that I hadn't done my English homework.

"Damn it!" I swore. A couple of the kids in the hallway stared at me.

"Are you going to come in or are you going to stand there swearing all period?" Hime called.

"I'm coming in." I snapped as I walked through the door.

"Whoa, What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"I forgot to do my homework, again." I replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" I stuck my tongue out at her. "Well, you said that we have a sub today. So you really don't need to worry about it." She reminded me.

"That's right!" I exclaimed. I was about to say something else when Jason walked through the door. I was turned toward Hime with my arms resting on the back of my chair and my back to the door when he walked in. I didn't want to turn around so I leaned backwards so that my head rested on my desk, allowing me to see him. He looked really funny upside-down.

"Hey Jason, guess what?" I said.

"What dork?" He taunted back. It didn't faze me one bit.

"We have a sub again today." I replied. Jason turned white and then he started to laugh.

"So what? It won't be the same subs. It'll probably be one of the normal subs, so I have nothing to worry about." He laughed as he walked to his desk. I grinned back at him.

"Yea right." I muttered. I righted myself and turned back to Hime. "Whoa." She looked at me questioningly. "Blood rush from being upside-down and getting up too fast." I explained. Hime shook her head and sighed. I grinned back.

"What a moron, ne?" She asked.

"No shit." I said. Then the bell rang and everything quieted down. I turned back around and sat properly in my chair. Then the door opened and the substitute walked in.

You could tell that this was no ordinary sub.

The man that walked through the door was 5' 6" give or take a couple inches. He wore clothes that were suited to weather that was a lot hotter than the temp. was now, and also to the beach. He wore sandals that wrapped around his ankles and pants that went down to about mid-shin. His shirt was something between a tank-top and a vest with straps that went over his shoulders to keep it on. He wore forearm guards and on his left shoulder and arm he wore something that looked like a shoulder guard. Around his neck was a cord with a fish shaped pendant hanging on it. But the strangest thing by far was his hair. It was a reddish-orange color and curled above his head, held back by a wide patterned headband.

He walked to the front of the class and looked at us while getting some pretty weird stares himself. I looked over at Jason to see what his reaction was to the sub. I started snickering when I saw the look on his face. He looked like a frog. His eyes were slightly bugged out and his mouth was hanging wide open . I hit Hime's desk lightly with my elbow and motioned with my hand toward Jason. I knew that she had seen him because I heard her laughing softly. I turned my attention to the sub as he began to speak.

"Hey, my name's Wakka and I'm gonna be your sub today. Your teacher written here that you're supposed to continue reading your assigned novels. Get out your books or any other homework you want to do while I take attendance." His voice had an accent to it that I'm sure that nobody could place, except me and Hime. Wakka walked over to Mr. Hawthorn's desk and picked up the attendance sheet. He looked at it and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not gonna bore you all by reading these names off. Everybody's here, ya?" He asked. The class answered in some way or another yes. "Ok, now how many of you would like to do something other that do homework?" The class looked at one another, wondering what would happen if they did. Me and Hime immediately raised our hands. After that, more than half the class raised their hands, staring at me and Hime. The look on their faces seemed to be saying, _'Why are we agreeing with those two nutcases?'_

"Well, lets see." he said. "That's about half of you, so I guess that people who didn't raise their hands can continue working on their homework. Also, it would probably be a good idea if the people who are going to continue their work, switch seats with the people in the back of the room who aren't going to do any work."

"Ummm, Sir Wakka? What _exactly_ are we going to do?" I asked him.

"Just call me Wakka, and I'm gonna try to teach you all Blitzball."

"Cool!" Hime shrieked.

"I'm not sure there'll be enough room to play." I pointed out.

"Ya, I guess you're right. But I don't have any clue where we could find a place large enough to play." Wakka answered, scratching the back of his head with a questioning look on his face.

"You know what?" Hime said.

"What?" Both me and Wakka answered at the same time. We looked at each other and grinned.

"I don't think that the gym will be occupied this period. It's so nice out that all the classes will be having gym outside. So we could go there." Hime pointed out.

"That would work." I stated. 'Wouldn't it?"

"Yea, it sounds fine. Better than playing here would be."

"We'd kill half the room." Hime said.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked. Hime hit me in the back of the head. "Ouch! What the hell was that for Hime??"

"You're being an idiot." She replied.

"Surrrre, whatever you say." I answered. "You're probably just mad because I beat ya too it." I muttered.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothin'." I said, looking up at the ceiling. Hime glared at me and I glared right back until we both started laughing. Wakka watched us and shook his head. Neither of us saw him, luckily for him.

"Hey class, get your stuff together, we're going down to the gym." Some people started to grumble, while others quietly started gathering up their stuff. I heard Jason laughing in the background and I wondered what the weasel was planning, when he spoke up.

"Hey!" he yelled, "Is this Blitzball some sorta sport?" Me, Hime, and Wakka stared at Jason as if he had just sprouted three heads. That actually woulda been funny, if not very annoying because instead if just one moron we'd have four to deal with. Not fun.

"Whada-ya think?" Hime retorted.

"Shut up! I was just askin'." He replied touchily. I saw him grinning at his friends after that, probably bragging at how good at this sport he'll be.

__

'Well, We'll just hafta see about that.' I thought.

About five minutes later we were in the gym.

"This should be big enough, though it isn't ideal." Wakka said, looking around at the gym.

"Could you explain what Blitzball is exactly, for everybody else?" Hime asked.

"Sure. I could describe what Blitzball is and how to play it exactly, but from what I've seen of this class, more than half of you have an attention span shorter than a two-year old." That went right over everybody's head. "But I'm not gonna do that. Besides, I couldn't describe it exactly because there isn't an actual Blitzball field here, ya?"

"Well then, what 'is' an actual Blitzball field?" Jason asked annoyingly.

'Blitzball is played in a globe filled entirely with water." Wakka explained.

"Underwater?!? That's not possible!!" Jason exclaimed.

"Obviously it is, stupid." Hime pointed out.

"How do _you _know? Have _you_ ever seen a Blitzball game?" Jason asked.

"Of course. Both me and Hyperion have. It's a very interesting game to watch." She replied.

"Surrrre you have. I still don't believe it."

"Believe what you want, baka." I said. "But it is true. Get that through your feeble mind." Jason's face turned bright red and he took a couple steps toward me, looking like he was going to strangle me. Suddenly, a ball came flying through the air and hit Jason squarely in the face. Jason fell backwards and hit the floor with a _thunk_. The ball rolled back and thumped gently against Hime's foot. She bent down and picked it up.

"Cool!" She exclaimed. Meanwhile, Jason was picking himself off the floor.

"Ya know, you shouldn't attack girls. It isn't polite." Wakka said, grinning.

"What the hell was that?!?" Jason demanded.

"A Blitzball," I said "See?" Hime held it up and I gestured to it.

"Where the hell did it come from?" Jason asked.

"Well, you really can't play Blitzball without a ball, ya?" Wakka explained. "And if I can get the ball back, I'll show you some moves." Wakka looked pointedly at Hime. She handed the ball back, her face slightly red with embarrassment. Jason was already with his friends and he didn't look happy.

"What a moron! He had no right to hit me with that stupid ball!! This game has to be really lame if a moron like that plays it." Jason exclaimed. His friends glanced around nervously, hoping that nobody else had heard Jason's rather loud comments. But Jason was shouting so loudly that everybody had heard, including that sub. Wakka's eyes narrowed as he looked at Jason. As he looked at Jason, an evil glint came into his eyes. I looked from Wakka to Jason and back again and decided I should get out of the way. I edged carefully over to Hime and nudged her gently.

"I think Jason just fucked up again." I whispered.

"I bet you're right." Hime whispered back.

"I think I'm gonna show you a simple passing maneuver. But I'm gonna need a volunteer to help." Wakka said. I started to raise my hand when Wakka looked at me and shook his head sharply. I quickly put it back down. He gave the same look to Hime before she could raise her hand. Me an' Hime looked at each other and wondered what the hell was going on?

"No volunteers, a? Well then, Jason, why don't you help me?" Wakka asked.

"No way!!" Jason shouted.

"C'mon Jason, you aren't _afraid_ are you?" Noah teased.

"N...no. Of course not!" Jason stuttered.

"Well, then you won't mind helping, ya?" Jason nodded and started grumbling. "Ok, now everybody move to the edges of the gym. Jason, you go up to the front of the gym, near the stage. I'll go to the back." Wakka instructed. Everybody quickly did as they were told, though most of the class stayed as far away from Jason and Wakka as possible. I guess they remembered what had happened the last time Jason pissed a sub off.

"How the hell are you supposed pass to me from all the way back there?" Jason yelled.

"Oh, I'll get to ya, you rotten son of a shoopuf." Wakka muttered to himself. Me and Hime were close enough so that we were able to hear what Wakka said. We both looked at each other and grinned.

"Just be ready for it." Wakka yelled back. Jason shook his head and smirked. Wakka pulled his arm back and whipped the Blitzball at Jason. He had great aim because the ball went right after Jason. Either that or the Blitzball had a homing device locked onto Jason. Which was a very big possibility. But Jason caught it all right, square in the chest. It knocked him back to the stage, but he managed to hold onto it, somehow. Everybody heard him hit the stage with a thump. Jason fell to the ground with a dazed look on his face.

"What the hell?!?" somebody shouted.

"What kinda move was that?" I asked.

"That," Wakka replied "is a shot called the Nap Pass*. It's a shot that paralyzes any opponent that catches or comes in contact with the ball."

"Cool!" I exclaimed. Everybody walked over to where Jason was sitting.

"What're we going to do with him?" Hime asked.

"I don't know." Wakka answered. I stepped closer to Jason and poked him with my foot.

"Is he still conscious?" I wondered out loud.

"Truthfully, I don't know. It's never happened to me." Wakka said.

"What? Wait a minute. Did I just say that out loud?" I asked.

"Yup." Hime answered.

"Oops, I didn't mean to."

"Baka." She teased.

"So back to Hime's question. What _are_ we going to do with him?" I asked.

"We could write on him." Logan suggested.

"Nande-yo? Aren't you supposed to be his friends?" I questioned.

"Yea, but this is a rare opportunity." He answered.

"It's too good to pass up." Noah said.

"You do realize that if he's still conscious, you'll be in deep shit, right?" I pointed out.

"We can handle it." Logan said confidently.

"I don't really give a shit. You can do whatever the hell you want. I'm just trying to save you from some pain. But still, it'll be very entertaining to see you get your asses kicked." I shrugged.

"It'll be fun. Here!" Hime offered some interesting colored markers to the guys that she had dug out of her bag. The guys grabbed the offered markers and started drawing on Jason's face and arms.

"Uh, Hime? Are those permanent markers you just gave them?" I asked.

"They sure are." She answered. We both looked at each other, trying to keep straight faces. But it didn't work. The rest of the class jumped when we started laughing.

"Hey, what-cha guys laughing 'bout?" Wakka asked. We were both laughing so hard that so it was hard to speak. But somehow we were able to tell him that the markers they were using were permanent ones. He looked at us for a second and then started laughing almost as hard as we were. The rest of the class, those that weren't busy with Jason, moved off the corners of the gym that were the farthest away from us as possible.

We waited a couple minutes with Wakka, talking about what Besaid was like, before we decided to check on Jason.

"I wonder if they're done with Jason yet?" I asked.

"Don't know. Why don't we look, ya?"

"Ok." Me and Hime answered. We walked over to where Jason sat. Most of the boys had cleared off and stood there, talking. As we approached, they started handing back Hime's markers, saying their thanks. When we got near Jason and saw him, we burst out laughing again.

The first thing that I noticed was that Jason's face was colored like a beach ball. It was pink and green that alternated from one color to the next. Then somebody must have thought that he should look like a clown and colored his face like a clown's. On top of that, they drew different designs on the rest of his face and neck. I think the girls must have taken a shot at coloring on him because on his arms there were hearts, fluffy bunnies, and teddy bears in different colors. Overall, he looked ridiculous and _very_ noticeable.

"Damn it." I gasped "I wish we had a camera."

"I do." Hime said. She took it out and tried to take a couple pictures but she couldn't hold the camera steady because she was laughing so hard. I took to camera from her and managed to take a bunch of pictures/

"Oh my god. We'll have to make a lot of copies of these pictures. He'll never be able to live this down." I laughed.

"Especially with those pictures you took, ya?" Wakka asked. "You'll have to send me a couple of those pictures so I can show my friends what an idiot I had in class today."

"Sure." Hime answered. We looked at Jason again and started laughing all over again.

By the time we stopped laughing, the bell rang and everybody started clearing out of the gym. Before me and Hime walked out the door, we turned around and did the prayer of the Fayth gesture. He smiled and waved us on to our next class. As we hurried out, I wondered briefly what would happen to Jason when to gym teachers found him. What ever happened to him, served him right. It was pay back for all the kids he ever teased. Though I bet it won't teach him a lesson at all.**

"Awwww mannnn." I exclaimed.

"What now?" Hime asked.

"We didn't get to learn Blitzball." I pointed out.

"Damn, that sucks."

"No shit." I replied.

"Oh well. We might get another sub that'll teach us Blitzball sometime." She said.

"Maybe." I sighed. "Make sure you tell Megami about today."

"Don't worry, I'll forget." Hime replied cheerfully.

"Hey!" I punched her lightly in the arm.  
"Relax, I'll tell her. She'd kill me if she found out she missed something like this."

"True." We both started grinning. When we go to the stairs, we nodded to each other and split up to go to our different classes.

__

~Fin~

*I know that this isn't what the Nap Pass is really supposed to do but I couldn't find a move that paralyzes the opponents. Besides, paralyzing him worked better then putting him to sleep.

**Yes, Jason really is that dense. He never learns from his mistakes.

A/N: Finally, I'm done! That was a really hard chapter to write. This damn writers block of mine kept me from finishing it sooner. Gomen.

Neko: Sure, blame it on your writers block.

Hyperion: Ursai! It was too my writers block's fault!

Neko: Uh-huh. Surrrre.

Hyperion: If anyone is wondering, Neko is my rather annoying muse, for now.

Neko: Hey, what do you mean by that?

Hyperion: Well, If you don't start helping me with my stories, I'll find somebody else who will.

Neko: Fine!

Hyperion: ^_^

The next chapter is going to be written by my friend Hime Maxwell. Check out her profile for it.

Also, any suggestions on new subs would be appreciated. It can be from FFX or another video game/show. Just send the suggestions to my e-mail with the character's name and what they're from. Put Substitute Suggestions as the subject. If I need more info on that character, I'll e-mail you with my questions. If I find that I cannot write about that character, I'll pass the idea on to Hime. She might be able to write it. But I can't make any guarantees that it will be written by either of us. As always, please R&R and NO flames. Thanks.


End file.
